


Cortex Q Principle

by Carolineee



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Drama, Existential Angst, F/F, Other, Romance, Transgender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolineee/pseuds/Carolineee
Summary: Sometimes, things just don't happen the way they are supposed to. Sometimes, the scenario doesn't hold up. Sometimes, the only thing that can be seen is only an illusion concealing the ugly truth. What happens when the shitstorm starts? Can you manage to stand up when the rug gets pulled from under your feet? What will happen when the day comes, that you can't run away from yourself any longer. Where will you hide when the time comes to ask the hard questions. Will you look for the truth or would you rather hear a reassuring fable.
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Souryuu Asuka Langley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Cortex Q Principle

**Author's Note:**

> I am really interested in feedback. I would like to get some proofreaders to help me out. This is only a prologue chapter. Kind of a taste test. I might extend this chapter later with a little prequel taste. I have huge plans for the story but it depends on how much time I get to dedicate to my writing. I wonder if anyone can tell where this is going. This one is going to be bumpy and really heavy on the reader. You have been warned. The next chapter will be much longer so hang on.

Asuka came home kicking off her shoes and placing her school bag next to them. ' _I am going to get him for this! Leaving me without lunch all day._ ' She thought racing over the hallway to the said idiot's room. Her feet sliding over the polished floor. She threw the door open to discover the person she was looking for was nowhere to be found. Her anger diminished a bit, she started using her brain.'

 _Where is he? It's not like we had planned another of those gods awful tests today. No angels in sight either. Stooges had no clue. They even asked me what's up with him. Misato didn't take my phone._ 'She milled over it in her head going back to the apartment door for her book bag left at the door. She failed to notice the white envelope on the boy's table. What she noticed however, was a light peeking through the crack in the bathroom door. ' _That is weird._ '

“Hey! Are you there?” She called out. ' _Well, nothing. Probably someone forgot to turn off the lights. If it is Misato there I am going to be sick but no biggie. If Shinji he gets serious beating that jerk._ '

“I said, is anyone there?” Asuka exclaimed opening the door and coming in She promptly froze on sight. What she saw was even worse than she could have ever imagined. It brought back some terrible memories better left buried deep behind concrete slab meter thick. At that moment time stopped for Asuka. She felt like 4 years old again. Powerless and breathless. Sure she felt that way, but she wasn't a 4 years old anymore.

“No, no, no, n….” She kept saying as she ran towards the bathtub. There was the idiot. He wasn't an idiot but total retard in her opinion. Tears rolled down her face as she saw the bloodbath in front of her. ' _Keep it together Asuka!_ ' Glad for the college course of the first aid she tried to keep cool in this impossible situation. Thinking quickly and she checked the pulse. It was there. Faint but there. The chest rose and fell so. The breathing was no problem even if a bit shallow. 

She quickly took off her socks and wrapped them tight above the cuts on Shinji's wrists. It was the fastest way to limit any further blood loss. Those cuts were serious and deep. Oozing blood like a dripping faucet. She wondered how this wimpy little kid managed to cut so deep. It was no easy task to do so. She herself sometimes pondered this in her weak moments when she felt like living wasn't worth it anymore. Placing the slippery hands on the sides of the bathtub, she pulled out the plug out of the bathtub drain to let the warm water tainted with blood drain away. Fumbling around in her pockets she managed to fish out the phone. Quick call to the emergency and a mention of the NERV should insure a swift action.

Holding those bloody hands up to prevent more blood loss she started thinking. ' _Why did he do this? When?_ ' She went over the memories of past few days. There were no signs. He seemed more collected than his usual attitude. “Shit!”

' _How could I miss it. He made up his mind and just waited for opportunity._ ' Shaking her head she felt a mix of dread and helplessness she really despised. It was a familiar feeling. Feeling she could do without. 

She was brought out of her thoughts by the ring of the doorbell. ' _They are quick._ ' The medics made it in record time. Probably because it was a pilot's life at stake. This meant that their lives too in a way.

The medics quickly took over and hooked Shinji up to IV while applying a pressure bandage on the boy's wrists. Asuka could only watch helplessly her hands shaking and the tears barely contained by her sheer strength of will.

“How is he?” Asuka croaked asking concerned.

“He is stable. Thanks to you. You did a good job here.” The doctor said. “He will need some stitching. These are really deep. He is lucky he seemed to miss the nerve bundles.”

They placed Shinji on the stretcher and wheeled him out of the apartment covered by golden thermal sheet.

“We are taking him to NERV medical. Looks like you just saved his life.” Said the doctor turning to Asuka. 

Asuka nodded as the door closed as the doctor hurried to the rest of the crew. This left Asuka standing in the empty hallway. She was alone in the apartment again. The feeling of helplessness creeping upon her again was making her physically sick. Briefly texting Misato after to let her know what happened took just a few moments. Short while after that, the redhead collapsed on the floor not noticing the ringing phone. 


End file.
